He won't come back
by demdemyx
Summary: Une nuit comme celle-la, jamais Kanda ne pourrait l'oublier. Lemon, Yaoi, DeathFic,OOC. Commentaire hautement apprécié


Les productions DemDemyx présente

Une œuvre de Chibi-weasel

Une adaptation de l'anime : D gray man

Titre; And he will never be back again

Le jour venait de tirer sa révérence, laissant sa place à une douce nuit. Un croissant de lune, parfaitement dessiné, éclairait le ciel assombrit. À cette heure, tous les locataires de la congrégation dormaient paisiblement dans leur chambre respective. L'attendant Chef Komui quant à lui avait trouvé le sommeil, la tête couchée sur une pile de documents, bref, tous les monde dormait…

Tout le monde? Non pas tous, car sur l'une des nombreuses étage du bâtiment, un jeune exorciste se sauvait en silence de sa chambre.

Sur la pointe des pieds, tel un cambrioleur gentilhomme, le jeune homme parcouru les étages, passant devant quelque chambre pour se trouver devant CELLE qu'il cherchait depuis un bon…Trois minutes.

Doucement, sans faire un bruit, il l'ouvrit, entre puis la referma derrière lui, retenant la poigner pour ne pas se faire repérer, ni vu, ni connue, le crime parfait. L'exorciste vit l'objet de sa convoitise, paisiblement endormit dans les draps chauds, le visage apaisé par les rêves.

Aussi doucement qu'il s'était infiltré dans la chambre, le jeune homme s'allongea aux côtés du corps inanimé, il passa un bras par-dessus sa taille, et au moment où il fermait l'œil pour s'endormir, une voix endormit s'éleva.

Tu es aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans une boutique de porcelaine, idiot de lapin*

Le roux laissa échapper un soupire désespéré.

J'étais sûr que tu dormais Yûu.

Lavi, en guise de réponse, reçut un oreiller en plein visage.

Combien de fois dois-je te le répéter, ne m'appel pas par mon prénom.

Le rouquin se jeta sur le japonais, le plaquant contre le matelas.

Pardonne-moi, j'ai tendance à tout oublier quand je suis avec toi.

Puis ses lèvres vinrent effleurer, à peine, celle du japonais, se muant en un baiser chaste et pure, qui ne cachait rien de l'amour que les deux hommes se partageaient.

Tu es bien sûr que personne ne t'as vu, ni suivi, au moins?

Demanda le manipulateur de Katana.

Après avoir baisé les lèvres de son amant, Lavi finit par lui répondre.

Sûr comme un citron mûre.

Puis plus rien ne restait du chaste baisé qu'y avait été au départ, peu à peu, le désire se fit ressentir et les bouches de découvrirent comme au premier jour.

Les lèvres du borgne devinrent gourmandes et impatientes. En prolongeant le baiser leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser leur langue se caresser timidement.

La température de la pièce venait d'augmenter drastiquement et bientôt, la chemise et le t-shirt que portait Kanda et Lavi se retrouvèrent sur le plancher du ténébreux.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent un instant, profitant du moment pour se dévorer des yeux.

À leur âge (rappelons qu'ils ont tous les deux près de 18 ans) et avec tous leurs entrainements, ils étaient devenu de splendides jeunes hommes à la musculature fine et ferme et au corps robustes tout en élégance.

Puis ce fut Kanda qui reprit là où ils s'étaient brièvement arrêter, en embrassant passionnément Lavi. Ce dernier fit glisser son visage dans sur la gorge du Kandoka, faisant parcourir sa langue, chaude et humide, sur cette partie sensible et délicate, et Kanda réagissait exactement de la même façon que Lavi l'avait prévu; en gémissant.

L'héritier des Bookmen dévorait, littéralement parlant, la gorge du beau ténébreux, sans retenu. Glissant vers la clavicule et enfin vers le torse de son amant, il darda la pointe de sa langue et traça le contour de l'étrange tatouage de l'épéiste, ce qui fit grogner de plaisir ce dernier.

Lavi descendit encore, jusqu'au nombril de Kanda et marqua une pose que le dominé remarqua bien.

La-vi, qu'est ce qu'il y à? Pourquoi tu t'arrête?

Les paroles de l'exorciste ce faisait haletante.

Le rouquin releva la tête pour faire face à Kanda puis il sourit.

Pour te faire languir mon enfant.

Kanda voulu lui assener un coup sur la tête mais il s'arrêta lorsque le borgne prit une parcelle du tissus du sous-vêtement de Kanda entre ses jolie dents blanches et tira dessus.

Yûu, il va falloir que tu fasses un effort et que tu m'aide un peu.

Lavi aurait pût avoir le droit au prestigieux regard glacé de Kanda en prononçant son prénom, pourtant, le regard glacé de Kanda n'en était rien, il était que pure luxure.

La hanches de Yûu se soulevèrent d'elles mêmes pour permettre à son amant de retirer le surplus de vêtement qui alla rejoindre la chemise et le t-shirt sur le sol. Maintenant, l'épéiste se trouvait entièrement nu et soumis, sous un Lavi qui était toujours en boxer.

Ce dernier ce mit à remuer le bassin de façon languissante, faisant caresser son propre anatomie à celle de l'homme qu'il couvrait.

La gène colorait les joues de Kanda qui se laissa aller au rythme du frottement, puis il fit glisser le sous-vêtements de Lavi sur ses cuisses, révélant son membre en érection. L'épéiste fit parcourir ses doigts sur toute la longueur du sexe de Lavi, en une délicate et timide caresse. Les doigts de Lavi, vinrent se poser sur ceux de Kanda, exerçant une délicieuse pression sur son propre membre gorgé de sang, il poussa une plainte d'extasie.

Puis l'héritier des Bookmen libéra la main de son partenaire pour descendre vers la verge du japonais, qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque la main froide entra en contact avec sa peau échauffer par le désire de chaire.

Bien voyons mon petit Yûu, c'est pourtant pas la première fois que…

Kanda lui coupa la parole d'un air un peu mauvais.

Ta mains est glacé Baka!

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Lavi, il approcha son visage de celui de son amant et lui susurra a l'oreille :

On a qu'à la réchauffer alors…

Puis il lui lécha le lobe d'oreille du ténébreux en descendant vers son sexe qu'il lécha sur toute sa longueur, arrachant des plaintes à Kanda.

Lavi s'acharna sur la hampe de chaire de l'exorciste, joignant ses doigts aux caresses qui prodiguait avec sa langue, les humidifiant au passage.

De son côté, Kanda ne s'en pouvait plus, il voulait plus de ce que Lavi lui offrait, il le voulait lui et maintenant! Le ténébreux agrippa la chevelure rousse du futur Bookman et fit entendre sa voix grave :

Arrête La-Lavi. Supplia t'il alors que l'autre homme continuait à lui arracher des cris d'extasie en suçant et léchant la verge. Lavi ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le suppliait d'arrêter alors que son corps lui en demandait plus.

Arrête! Je t'en pris, arête…Je-je ARHH, Je-ne-veux-pAGhhh-finir comme ça.

À ces mots le rouquin s'arrêta, relevant la tête pour fixer les pupilles bleus, dilaté de Kanda, il se lécha les lèvres.

Dis moi alors, Yûu, comment veux tu finir?

Demanda Lavi tout en léchant ses doigts avec un regard sexy et pervers.

Kanda jura et porta son regard sur le côté.

Tu le sais

Humm…Non je ne le sais pas…

Par surprise, Kanda agrippa les épaules du borgne et le fit pivoter, se trouvant alors sur le dessus.

Lavi était surpris du geste de l'asiatique.

Fais moi l'amour. Fit Kanda d'une voix enfiévré par la luxure, `l'égard de Lavi qui était toujours surpris de l'imprévisibilité du japonais.

Le roux fit parcourir sa main, qu'il venait de lécher avec ardeur, vers les fesses dénudés du brun, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, embrassa Kanda puis poussa son index sur l'intimité de Kanda puis le pénétra avec douceur.

L'exorciste se raidit d'un coup, ce n'était pas leur première fois, cependant à chaque fois, c'était inconfortable même douloureux.

Mais, comme à chaque fois où Lavi et lui faisait l'amour, la tendresse de ce dernier changeant les pires douleurs en douceur et en plaisir.

Le réveillant de ses pensés, Lavi fit pénétrer un deuxième doigt en lui, arrachant de petits cris et des gémissements de profond inconfort.

Relaxe toi, tu vas voir comme ce sera bon après.

Mai même avec les encouragements et les baiser dans le cou que Lavi lui offrait, Kanda se sentait étirer, forcé et ça lui faisait un mal d'enfer. Lavi retira ses doigts de l'intimité de Kanda, le roux fit descendre le bassin du japonais sur son sexe. Tranquillement, son sexe caressa son intimité, le pénétrant par inter mi temps jusqu'à ce que le gland ait entré, le reste suivi, il s'arrêta, laissant le temps nécessaire à Kanda pour s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Pas pour mentir, le pénis d'un homme adulte est bien plus gros que seulement deux doigts.

Il attendit deux minutes supplémentaires avant de faire un lent va et vient en Kanda et de l'écraser sur son ventre, bien profondément encré en lui, Kanda se retint pour ne pas hurler de douleur face à celle qui enflammait son intérieur. Lavi s'en redit bien compte et arrêta, malgré les interdictions de Kanda.

Tu as du mal, j'arrête.

Mais le dominé ne voulait rien comprendre, il resta assit sur Lavi et bougea de son plein gré.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelque va et vient et des grimaces de douleurs que, peu à peu, celles-ci disparurent et se transforma en plaisir pour tous les deux.

Lavi donnait des coups de buttoir de plus en plus frénétique en Kanda, ce dernier se laissait allé au gré des sensations en lui; soupirant, gémissant, criant même de plaisir à chaque fois que Lavi entrait profondément en lui.

Pendant l'acte, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de s'embrasser, se mordre les lèvres de façon à amplifier le plaisir déjà contracté, de s'enlacer, prolongeant les minutes et les cris d'extasie de chacun. Lavi était adossé au mur, Kanda était assit sur lui, les jambes dans son dos, les bras du roux enlaçait le dos du brun, le retenant. Une des mains du japonais était sur la nuque du roux et l'autre dans son dos…Une scène qui aurait pût faire un chef d'œuvre si elle avait été peinte. Une douce danse d'amour, entrecoupé de gémissement, les bras se déplaçaient, parcourant le corps de l'autre.

Kanda se fit lui-même basculé, se retrouvant alors sur le dos et Lavi par-dessus lui, ce dernier continuait à lui faire l'amour doucement, le plus sensuellement possible, aucune parcelle de peau n'échappait à ses caresses.

Kanda lui murmurait.

La-Ha-La-vi

Le Bookman enflamma de baisés, la gorge du brun ténébreux, continuant ses va et viens, qui devenait avec le temps un peu plus ferme.

Puis, sous lui, le corps de Kanda fût prit de spasme.

Enfin, il venait de jouir sur son propre ventre.

Lavi, quant à lui, continua ses coups de butoir en Kanda et ne vint que quelque minute après.

Il s'écroula aux côtés de son amour, amour qui, tentait de retrouver son souffle perdu après près d'une heure de sexe intense.

Après un moment, Kanda posa sa tête sur le torse glabre du roux, celui-ci jouait dans ses cheveux de d'ébène, perdant ses doigts dans cette rivière de soie obscure.

Avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, Kanda leva la tête vers Lavi, lui quémandant un baiser que ce dernier lui offrit sans tout autre signe de procès.

_J-Je t'aime._

Mais ces mots moururent sur les lèvres de Kanda, trop épuisé pour les faire entendre.

…

…..

…

Cela faisait à peine cinq ou six heures que Kanda dormait et déjà, la lumière du jour venait de pénétrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, qu'il oubliait toujours de fermer les rideaux pour être réveillé de bonne heure pour l'entrainement.

Le Kandoka poussa un grognement et se voila le visage de son drap de coton, luttant contre le réveil.

Voyant que le soleil n'était pas près de se coucher ou de s'éteindre, il ouvrit un œil et remarqua que son lit était vide.

Lavi était partit, lui laissant qu'un bout de parchemin où un message avait été gribouillé à la va vite.

[Partis en mission en Amérique avec Mayoshi. Reviens le plus vite possible. Je t'aime]

Kanda se laissa retomber sur le lit avec un long soupire, il se remémorait tous les moments de cette précieuse nuit.

Quel plaisir il avait de faire l'amour avec Lavi, à son retour de mission, ils devaient remettre ça.

Finalement, après quelque rêvasserie, Kanda s'habilla et descendit à la cafet demander son plat de Soba habituel.

En fait, peut-être allait t'il commander quelque chose d'autre aujourd'hui, se disait t'il, heureux.

…

….

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis le départ en mission de Lavi et Allen.

Un mois depuis leur disparition.

Kanda s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, fermé les rideaux sur ces jours qui avançait.

Il était couché dans son lit, la tête enfouit dans un des oreillers que Lavi avait utilisé, il y avait un mois de cela, pourtant le parfum de son champoing y était encore imprégné, comme les caresses de cette nuit là.

Maudit soit tu Usagi!

Maudissait Kanda.

Pourquoi je me suis laissé aller dans cette relation stupide! Je savais que j'allais être perdant.

Il se retourna.

Les larmes ruisselaient de ses yeux et coulait sur ses joues creusées.

Pourquoi…

_J-Je T'aime…_

Puis il se retourna encore, faisant face à sa fenêtre, les larmes coulant encore de ses yeux bleu glacé.

Où es tu…Lavi


End file.
